DURARARAdvertising!
by Raikoutsun
Summary: Iklan-iklan apapun versi Indonesia dicampur dengan karakter-karakter Durarara? Satu hal. Chaotic. Various pair. Crack. Nista, abal, humor gagal, dan OOC.


_**DURARARAdvertising! **_

By SoranoRaikou

Summary : Iklan-iklan apapun versi Indonesia dicampur dengan karakter-karakter Durarara? Satu hal. Chaotic. Various pair. Crack. Nista, abal, humor gagal, dan OOC.

Rating : sementara ini masih K+

Chapter 1 : StreetKing ChunkyBar aka Silver Queen Chunky Bar

Starring :

Heiwajima Shizuo as cowok penjaga toko

FemIzaya as cewek kere tukang rayu

Kadota as pacarnya si cewek

Chapter warning : Bitchy!Izaya, Shizuo yang terlalu sabar

CAMERA! ROLL! ACTION!!

Ikebukuro panas terik, sinar matahari yang kuning keemasan masuk menembus etalase kaca sebuah toko musik di pinggir jalan raya. Seorang laki-laki berdiri di belakang counter toko tersebut dengan gaya agak bosan. Rambut pirang dan seragam pelayan tokonya yang berwarna cokelat muda lembab oleh keringat, dan ia mengusap peluh yang mengalir di wajah tampannya. Mendadak ia teringat sesuatu.

Tangannya merogoh laci meja counternya dan mengeluarkan sebatang benda dengan kemasan berwarna hitam, sebatang coklat rupanya, dikemas dengan _packaging_ warna hitam beraksen cokelat beraksen kuning.

Pria itu tersenyum tipis. Sebatang cokelat paling tidak akan membantunya mengusir kebosanan dan menurunkan tingkat kestresan dirinya yang hampir mencapai tingkat maksimum karena panasnya hari sekaligus sedikitnya pelanggan yang datang.

Setelah memastikan satu-satunya pelanggan yang sedang melihat-lihat di dalam tokonya tidak melihat, pria pirang bernama Shizuo itu merobek kemasan karton luar cokelat batangan itu dan menyingkirkan bungkus kertas emasnya dengan cukup bernapsu.

'Aah... akhirnya... coklat gede sebatang utuh...' batin otak polosnya dengan bahagia.

Namun tepat sebelum ujung cokelat batangan itu menyentuh bibirnya yang merah, lonceng yang digantungkan di pintu tokonya berbunyi dengan nyaring. Seorang pelanggan datang. Pada saat yang benar-benar tidak tepat.

_Kadar stress Shizuo : 40% menuju 50%_

Pelanggan itu masuk, dan begitu kakinya menapak di dalam toko, ia menoleh ke arah Shizuo dan langsung tersenyum lebar.

"Waah! Streetking ChunkyBar ya?!" seru pelanggan wanita itu dengan suara high pitchnya.

_Kadar stress Shizuo : 50% menuju 55% _

Pelanggan wanita itu berambut hitam panjang, dikuncir dua di samping kepalanya dengan poni berantakan. Mata rubinya menatap nakal bergantian pada Shizuo dan coklat batangan yang dipegangnya. Dan bukannya melakukan hal-hal yang wajar dilakukan pelanggan biasa lainnya, yaitu masuk dan melihat-lihat produk yang ada di dalam tokonya, gadis itu malah menempelkan tubuhnya di counter dan tangan kanannya meraih coklat batangan yang ada di tangan Shizuo, mengusap-usap ujungnya yang sudah sedikit meleleh dengan jari telunjuknya yang lentik, lalu menjilat jari tersebut dengan gaya seseduktif mungkin.

"Apa sih, yang bikin kamu suka banget?" tanya gadis itu dengan suara menggoda.

_Kadar stress Shizuo : 55% menuju 65%_

Shizuo sudah hendak menarik coklatnya dari jangkauan tangan pelanggan tidak sopan itu, tapi ia ingat bosnya pernah bilang bahwa ia harus menjawab APAPUN pertanyaan pelanggan. Maka ia pun menjawab dengan suara datar dan dingin.

"Coklatnya lembut."

"Mmhm?"

Gadis itu bergumam, meminta jawaban lanjutan, sementara tanpa Shizuo sadari tangan gadis itu sudah menggerayangi coklatnya lagi dan mematahkan dua blok, memasukkannya ke mulutnya sendiri,

_Kadar stress Shizuo : 65% menuju 80%_

"Ka-kacang almondnya..."

Tangan Shizuo meremas kemasan coklat itu terlalu kencang hingga bagian bawahnya remuk.

"Oh ya? Apa lagi?"

Dua blok coklat menghilang lagi dalam tangan lihat sang gadis.

_Kadar stress Shizuo : 80% menuju__ 90%_

"Ukurannya besar..." jawab Shizuo dengan suara bergetar karena marah.

Gadis itu tersenyum cerah dan menampakkan cengirannya yang paling lebar, rambut kuncirnya bergoyang-goyang mengikuti gerakan kepalanya.

"Setuju deh sama kamu!" seru gadis itu riang.

_Kadar stress Shizuo : 90% menuju 100%_

Masih belum...

"Izaya-chan, yuk pergi, di toko ini nggak ada yang bagus", seorang laki-laki yang ternyata adalah pelanggan tokonya yang tadi sedang melihat-lihat menggamit bahu gadis itu. Gadis itu pun mengangguk setuju dan langsung meraih lengan laki-laki bertopi kupluk itu, berjalan berdua keluar dari pintu toko dan menyuapkan coklat Shizuo pada sang pacar.

Sebenarnya saat itu Shizuo sudah hampir merasa lega. _Hampir._

Paling tidak si gadis pengganggu dan pacarnya yang menyebalkan sudah pergi.

Namun tidak jadi ketika Shizuo mengalihkan perhatian pada coklat batangannya yang ternyata oh ternyata, tinggal tersisa dua blok dari total lima belas blok.

Kadar stress Shizuo... OVERLOAD

.

.

.

.

"PERSETAN DENGAN COKLATT!!!"

Dan sang meja counter sendiri pun terbang dengan kecepatan 1 kilometer per detik ke arah sang gadis bekuncir malang dan pacarnya yang belum ada sepuluh langkah pergi dari toko.

StreetKing ChunkyBar, the biggest thing that will make you the biggest chunk ever!

THE END

a/n : Maaf kalo jayus u_u' kalo ada yang punya ide lain PM saya yah. Mind to review?


End file.
